Behind The War Lines
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Manchuria 1944 ketika Sersan Sasuke menemukan cinta pertamanya di sebuah acara panggung militer dengan seorang pemuda bersuara tenor/"Naruto-ku ku tersayang, jangan pernah lupa bahwa cinta kita teramat istimewa, masa-masa indah yang berhasil kita curi sementara menunggu giliran untuk mati demi Negara kita"/ "Disini, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah sersan."/SASUNARU/BL/WarTheme


**BEHIND THE WAR LINES**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Pair = Sasunaru**

 **Warning =** BL, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

 **Summary =** Manchuria 1944 ketika Sersan Sasuke menemukan cinta pertamanya di sebuah acara panggung militer dengan seorang pemuda bersuara tenor/"Naruto-ku ku tersayang, jangan pernah lupa bahwa cinta kita teramat istimewa, masa-masa indah yang berhasil kita curi sementara menunggu giliran untuk mati demi Negara kita"/ "Kau bisa menangis _Nii-san_ jika sedih. Disini, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah sersan."/SASUNARU/BL/War Theme

 _._

 _._

Oneshot

.

.

 **Februari 1944**

Malam -1000km dari perbatasan Manchuria dan Tiongkok- melatarbelakangi pertunjukkan militer dengan kilatan lampu sorot dan tenda terbuka dari tirai balon udara. Pesta kecil digelar untuk perayaan kemenangan atas perang siang tadi. Orang-orang minum sekaleng soda dan biscuit keras yang dicelupkan ke dalam air. Sebuah panggung alakadarnya dari sisa besi dan truk disusun, sebuah panggung kecil dengan tinggi dua meter dari tanah menampilkan panggung hiburan murah yang memuaskan diantara perang yang berkecamuk.

Para tentara berharap bisa mabuk meski hanya sekaleng soda sembari menatap panggung militer dengan tawa dan renungan. Rindu akan kampung halaman dan keluarga, rindu akan jajanan dan kedai pinggir pasar dengan secangkir sake kecil dan daging asap. Tapi di ladang perang, kerinduan yang besar adalah antara kematian dan kebanggaan Tanah Air.

"Mereka merekrut para bocah. Lihat sersan, bagaimana bocah-bocah itu dibawa kemari untuk mati." Seorang kopral berujar dengan nada mengkasihani.

Sambil meneguk kaleng sodanya, mata musangnya yang tajam beralih menatap sekelompok pemuda yang menaiki panggung dan duduk di kursi kayu "Mereka anak muda yang pemberani, Suigetsu."

"Ya, dan sekarang mereka akan bernyanyi untuk kita sersan Sasuke." Sebuah senyuman lebar dan senggolan di bahu mungkin saja diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Tapi sejak sesuatu yang berbeda tertangkap matanya, Sasuke mengabaikan banyak hal disekitarnya. Pandangannya lurus pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas panggung.

"Selamat malam. Kami dari battalion 43 divisi 101 akan membawakan sebuah lagu pendek. Selamat mendengarkan." Ujar seorang pemuda yang umurnya tak lebih dari bocah SMU dengan senyum canggung. Ia membenarkan duduknya dan menatap sejenak teman-temannya yang telah siap dengan alat musik mereka; harmonika, gitar, dan jinbe. Lalu dengan pakaian tentara lusuh miliknya yang digulung, ia memegang mixrophone dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap mata hadirin dengan kedua mata biru besarnya yang seperti permata sapphire.

 _The world closing in_

 _Did you ever think_

 _That we could be so close, like brothers_

 _The future's in the air_

 _I can feel everywhere_

 _blowing with the wind of change_

 _take me to the magic of moment_

 _on a glory night_

 _where the children of tomorrow dream away_

 _in the wind of change_

 _walking down the street_

 _distant memories_

 _are buried in the past forever_ (Wind of change_Scorpions)

Sebuah tepuk tangan yang panjang dan siulan para tentara mengakhiri lagu tersebut.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, berdiri bersama teman-temannya dan menundukkan diri sambil mengatakan terimakasih dengan senyum ceria dan tatapan senang yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Sasuke masih mengamati langkah per langkah mereka turun dan menjauhi panggung. Ia meneguk habis cola nya, memikirkan bagaimana lagu itu terasa begitu menyentuh bahkan setelah mereka mengakhirinya. Serentetan kalimat yang terdengar begitu dalam saat dinyanyikan oleh seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor tadi. Benar-benar indah.

Malam masih berjalan di antara sorotan lampu kaleng dan tarian-tarian aneh yang dilakukan para tentara. Meski lebih banyak diantara mereka yang kembali ke barak. Hari esok akan tiba, dan terkadang mereka merasa bahwa esok adalah hari akhir bagi mereka, karenanyalah beberapa orang ingin menikmati malam mereka lebih panjang.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

 **Mei 1944**

Pasukan Sasuke menetap di sebuah kota kecil yang cukup jauh dari Shenyang. Mereka membuat sebuah barak sejak sebulan yang lalu dan menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjaga camp sebagai basis pertahanan nomor 3. Pekan lalu saat Komandan Kakashi baru saja kembali dengan 9 batalion dari arah timur, mereka mendapati pasukan bantuan yang dibawa dari tenggara ikut masuk dan bergabung dalam camp. Sasuke menyadari satu hal yang pasti bahwa komandannya hendak menjadikan camp mereka menjadi barak pertahanan ke dua mengingat jumlah pasukan, makanan, dan obat-obatan mereka lebih banyak.

"Sersan, tolong cek anggota kita dari battalion 43, anggota mereka berkurang banyak sejak ditarik ke tenggara oleh Mayor Neji." Ujar Kakashi.

"Siap Pak." Ujar Sasuke tegas.

Ia melangkah keluar dari tenda besar tersebut menuju camp battalion 43. Camp itu terasa sangat berbeda dengan para anggota yang rata-rata masih muda. Ia membawa Suigetsu dalam pengecheckkan tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka kehilangan anggota tubuh. Sebuah kebaikan bahwa Kakashi mengijinkan tentara cacat diangkut serta. Jika mereka tetap berada dalam komando Neji, kemungkinan besar tentara cacat itu akan ditinggalkan karena hanya menjadi beban.

Dalam acara pemeriksaan itu, diam-diam Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana bisa Negara mereka menerjunkan anak-anak semuda itu dalam perang, di tahun kedua perang Tiongkok-Jepang pecah dan korban dari Jepang bergelimpangan, pemerintah mulai mengambil tindakan untuk merekrut pemuda belasan tahun untuk terjun membela Negara mereka dalam perang. Sangat memperihatinkan mengingat Negara mereka seakan-akan tidak peduli mengenai masa depan generasinya.

Lalu renungan Sasuke selalu bermuara ke satu hal. _Bagaimanakah perasaan keluarga para pemuda ini saat mereka pulang dengan keadaan memperihatinkan seperti ini? tidakkah ada masa depan di luar perang?_

"Siap, anggota battalion 43 jumlah 52 orang, tewas 22 orang, cacat 10 orang. Laporan selesai." Suara lantang seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Mata onyxnya memperhatikan pemuda di depannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah keras dan tinggi badan yang lebih pendek dari dirinya.

"Siapa komandan battalion di sini?" tanya Sasuke, merasa begitu ragu bahwa pemuda di depannya adalah seorang komandan. Seseorang baru saja membisikkan padanya tadi bahwa komandan battalion 43 tewas dalam perang.

Untuk sesaat pemuda itu ragu, ia melirik ke kanan, menatap sesuatu atau seseorang di sana. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang pemuda di depannya dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri dengan mata bulatnya yang cemerlang menatap ke arah mereka.

Bibir Sasuke terbuka kecil meski ia tak berbicara apapun, 'si Suara tenor' Lalu ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

"Siap, Saya Komandan mereka, _Taichou_." Ujar pemuda di depannya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke berbalik arah "Siapa namamu?"

"Siap, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kau punya 20 orang tersisa dalam batalionmu. Jaga mereka sebagai keluargamu sendiri." Ujar Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Kiba.

"Siap, Pak." Jawab Kiba tegas.

"Dan bocah…kau anggota battalion 43?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda dengan mata bulat di mereka.

"Siap. Uzumaki Naruto. Anggota battalion 43 devisi 101, ketua regu kesehatan melapor, Pak." Ujar pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk "Uzumaki Naruto, regu kesehatan adalah seorang ibu dalam battalion mereka. Jaga anggotamu dan pastikan stamina mereka selalu baik." ujarnya kemudian.

"Siap, Pak."

Sasuke melangkah menjauhi tenda. Orang-orang melakukan hormat padanya, namun saat langkah Sasuke berada di samping Naruto. Pria itu berbisik _"Bernyayilah untuk mereka sesekali, suaramu bagus."_

Dan suara Sasuke yang berupa bisikan itu sukses membuat Naruto terkejut mendengarnya. Ia melirikkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya. Hal itu membuatnya kaku dan salah tingkah.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

Akhir Juli 1944, perang yang pucat telah mereda dalam bulan-bulan musim panas. Sasuke memperhatikan anggota-anggota mereka, camp itu masih terhitung besar meski dengan diam-diam Sasuke berusaha mengingat berapa banyak anggota yang tewas dan yang masih tersisa dalam camp mereka.

Untuk bulan-bulan setelah Mei berakhir. Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan secara tidak sadar pada sosok pemuda lugu yang pernah dilihatnya di sebuah panggung militer beberapa bulan lalu. Sosok itu begitu menarik perhatiannya, bagaimana seorang pemuda yang lugu dengan tubuh mungil itu terjun dalam medan perang yang ganas. Bagaimana matanya yang selalu Sasuke puja telah menjadi saksi dari kengerian perang dan busuknya dendam. Bagaimana suara tenor pemuda itu terkadang digunakan untuk berteriak dan memanggil nama anggota regunya yang sedang sekarat. Lalu yang paling diingat Sasuke adalah saat pemuda itu bernyanyi dalam perayaan kecil dalam batalionnya di antara cahaya api unggun dan sederet kata-kata permohonan miliknya _"Perang ini mendekatkan kita sedikit demi sedikit pada kematian, tapi biarpun demikian aku akan berusaha menjaga kesehatan kalian. Karenanyalah, kumohon berusahalah untuk tidak mati."_

Dan bulan-bulan musim gugur yang lembab justru mendekatkan Sasuke pada pemuda lugu bernama Naruto tersebut. Berawal dari acara pertemuan yang dihadiri ketua kesehatan setiap rabu malam 2 minggu sekali. Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan secara personal.

Persis dalam ekspektasi Sasuke bahwa pemuda itu akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan hormat dan begitu formal, tapi Sasuke tidak menyerah untuk membuat obrolan antara mereka menjadi lebih cair yakni dengan mengajak pemuda itu makan di luar, di sebuah restoran kecil milik penduduk lokal. Huangshan. Dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih seperti sahabat saat mereka hanya berdua.

"..dan ibuku mengungsi bersama ketiga adikku ke Kyoto. Aku punya seorang nenek disana, keluarga kami miskin tapi setidaknya Kyoto lebih aman." Ujar Naruto setelah selesai menelan paprika terakhir di piringnya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat merindukan mereka. Membayangkan mereka setiap malam, aku kehilangan satu-satunya foto mereka yang kubawa. Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah mereka terakhir kali." Ujar Naruto menunduk.

"Bagaimana wajah mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ibuku berteriak padaku, mengatakan bahwa aku jangan sampai mati sedangkan adikku Kurama memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya, kedua adikku yang lain, Kyuubi dan Deidara hanya menangis, mereka masih balita." Naruto menyangga pipinya dengan tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk, ia meminum air dalam gelasnya sambil melirik Naruto yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu _Nii-san?"_ tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ayahku punya usaha mebel dan ibuku guru. Mereka hanya punya aku sebagai anak."

"Mereka pasti sedih karena merindukanmu."

"Ya, dan aku juga sedih karena merindukan mereka."

"Kau bisa menangis _Nii-san_ jika sedih. Disini, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa kau adalah sersan." Ujar Naruto sambil terkikik.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, berdecih saat Naruto justru meledeknya. Lalu sejenak ia menarik tangan Naruto. Mengambil buku menu di meja mereka dan menutupi muka keduannya dari samping hingga orang-orang tidak tahu apa yang akan atau sedang mereka lakukan.

" _Nii-san._ " Ujar Naruto memperingatkan.

"Sssstt." Bisik Sasuke. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Mencium bibir pemuda di depannya dengan lembut, melumatnya dengan intens dan ia melepaskannya saat Naruto menginjak sepatunya.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita jika mereka tahu." Ujar Naruto berbisik dengan nada tak suka.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu." Sasuke justru mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Naruto mendengus kemudian.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

Ada sebuah pertunjukkan. Sama seperti acara panggung militer yang pernah dihadiri oleh Naruto pertama kali. Acara itu berada di dekat tenda besar. Sebuah acara seperti pentas seni anak SMU meski yang hadir adalah para tentara perang yang sedang mencari kesenangan. Harapan bahwa _show_ yang akan mereka lakukan mampu membuat seseorang melarikan diri dari pikirannya mengenai perang adalah konsep yang begitu ingin Kakashi ciptakan dalam _show_ pertama di camp tersebut.

Persiapan dilakukan dua hari. Mereka mengadakan acara teater, lawak, sulap, dan nyanyian. Sudah jelas bahwa Naruto akan tampil lagi dalam acara semacam itu. Dan Sasuke menanti bagaimana kekasihnya tersebut bernyanyi sebagaimana Naruto yang bernanyi untuk pertama kalinya dan membuat Sasuke menemukan cinta pertamanya pada seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor.

Malam tanpa hitungan jam saat Sasuke melihat Naruto menaiki panggung setinggi 3 meter dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _If We hold together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _Where clouds roll by_

 _For you and I_

 _Where we are out there in the dark_

 _We'll dream about the sun_

 _In the dark we'll feel the light_

 _Warm our hearts, everyone_ (If we hold on together_diana ross)

Pertunjukkan Naruto telah selesai, dan yang seperti diduga Sasuke pada awalnya bahwa kekasihnya kan bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya lalu orang-orang akan memberinya tepuk tangan. Pernah dalam bayangan Sasuke, setelah perang ini usai mereka akan hidup di sebuah tempat dan mendirikan restoran, Naruto akan menghibur penonton dengan suaranya dan Sasuke akan memasakkan makanan Itali yang pernah diajarkan oleh seorang pengelana keramik dari tanah eropa tersebut. Atau setidaknya mereka akan hidup bahagia di sebuah tempat terpencil dan bercocok tanam, beternak, atau apapun itu tanpa ada gunjinan atas ketidaknormalan hubungan sesama jenis atau tekanan perang yang terkadang terlihat tak akan mereda.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto tiba-tiba menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya dengan soda di tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk "Seperti dugaanku, suaramu bagus. Kau membuat tentara disini terhibur."

Meski tanggapan Naruto setelahnya hanya berupa senyuman namun itu cukup bagi Sasuke "Kita lihat apa Kiba berhasil dengan teaternya. Dia menghafalkan dialog sambil mandi, dia bahkan mengigaukannya." Ujar Naruto kemudian. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa antusias wajah kekasihnya saat panggung di depan mereka tertutup tirai dan alat musik sederhana terdengar sesudahnya.

Sebuah pertunjukkan mengenai seorang pengemis yang kelak menjadi saudagar kaya. Teater itu berlangsung menarik hingga seseorang yang bertugas menangani obor mengalami kecelakaan. Kakinya terbakar dan pertunjukkan menjadi kacau. Saat orang-orang membantunya naik ke truck kecil menuju tenda kesehatan yang jauh, nyaris saja Naruto melompat dan bergabung dalam kemelut orang-orang dan regu kesehatan yang akan menangani orang malang tersebut sebelum Sasuke akhirnya menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Mereka butuh bantuan."

"Tim kesehatan bukan hanya kau, mereka punya selusin lebih tim kesehatan disini." Ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maumu _Nii-san?_ " tanya Naruto kesal.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggandeng tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ke sebuah mobil. Sebuah convertible prancis yang bagus.

"Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku ingin piknik." Jawab Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di balik kemudi.

"Kau bercanda? Tidak ada seorang pun yang piknik di malam hari." ujar Naruto dengan alis mengkerut dan menatap aneh pada Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita yang pertama, masuklah!" Sasuke menepuk tempat di sampingnya dengan wajah sumringah, meski bagi Naruto ini aneh, ia tetap saja menuruti permintaan itu.

Malam semakin larut saat Sasuke mengemudikan convertible prancis mereka menuju utara, hawa sejuk Gunung Utara menampar kulit mereka. Naruto tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang karena jalanan gelap dan dia khawatir bahwa mereka berkendara terlalu jauh. Itu bisa jadi cari mati jika musuh tahu.

"Nah" kata Sasuke "Kita sampai."

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Di dunia dimana rasanya hanya ada kita saja yang tinggal."

Sasuke mengambil selembar selimut, dua botol soda lalu ia mengirimkan isyarat pada Naruto untuk keluar dan mengikutinya. Mereka meletakkan tubuhnya di atas kap mobil. Memandang langit dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Naruto menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada Sasuke, mereka berselimut dan meneguk soda sambil menatap langit yang gelap.

"Kupikir sedang mendung."

"Ya, ini jauh dari perkiraan. Kupikir malam akan memberikan kita kesempatan untuk melakukan hal yang romantis." Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekap Naruto.

"Langit mengutuk kita _Nii-san_ , mereka tidak mengijinkan kita seperti ini mungkin." Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan. Ini musim hujan, sudah tentu mendung."

Lalu mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati kesunyian dan udara di sekitar mereka.

"Aku ingin perang cepat berakhir dan kita bisa pulang." Suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya, kita pasti pulang, Naru. Dan saat kita pulang, kau dan aku akan hidup bersama. Aku sudah memikirkan tempat bagus untuk kita tinggal. Bagaimana dengan Yamashiro?" tanya Sasuke.

"…tidak buruk. Tapi aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku dulu. Aku rindu padanya terlebih pada adikku Kyuubi, dia yang paling kecil."

"Tentu kita akan mengunjunginya."

Malam itu tidak bertabur bintang apalagi dihiasi kunang-kunang. Suasana romantis dalam film hanya omong kosong namun setidaknya malam itu bagi mereka adalah saat dimana mereka saling bertukar cerita dan berbagi kehangatan.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke dan Naruto selesai dengan acara piknik malam mereka, hujan turun di seperempat malam menuju subuh. Sasuke mengendarai mobil dalam gelap sedangkan Naruto mantap keluar jendela dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Saat mereka nyaris masuk ke barak. Sasuke mendapati dua orang pria berteduh di bawah pohon dan saat mereka berbagi ciuman, Sasuke jadi tahu bahwa tidak hanya dia dan Naruto yang memiliki hubungan terlarang seperti itu. Tapi masih ada orang lain dan itu membuatnya lega.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

 **8 Januari 1945**

Naruto mencatat hari itu sebagai hari paling manis dalam hidupnya karena di hari itu saat hujan berhenti di penghujung senja dan Sasuke mengajaknya minum di Mogao dan menambah beberapa menu makanan di Huangshan. Pria dengan pangkat sersan kepala itu melamarnya dengan sebuah cincin dari perak.

Sebuah malam dimana nyala rasi bintang bukan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kagum, tapi pantulan cahaya dari cincin perak di jemarinya lah yang membuat hatinya melayang.

"Aku ,Uchiha Sasuke berjanji akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku. Menjaga dan merawatmu. Dan menjadikanmu satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam hatiku." Ujar Sasuke. Malam itu tidak ada pengunjung karena Sasuke sengaja menyewa tempat itu.

Mereka bertukar cincin dan mengikat janji bersama.

"Dan aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidupku. Menerima setiap kekurangan yang ada padanya dan melengkapi hidupnya. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan semua sisa umurku untuknya." Ujar Naruto.

Lamaran sederhana itu hanya dihiasi lilin, roti, dan musik romantis yang berputar di gramofon. Mereka berdua merekam segala ingatan itu dalam otaknya. Mematrinya. Sasuke mengajari Naruto cara berdansa ala barat dan dengan perasaan antara malu dan gerak tubuh kaku, Naruto mencobanya.

.

.

" _Nii-san_ , kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku takut jika kita ketahuan." Ujar Naruto.

"Tenanglah, mereka begitu berminat pada acara teater itu. Kita bisa menyusup keluar." Jawab Sasuke.

Saat itu malam di tanggal 7 Februari kembali dipenuhi lampu sorot dan acara panggung teater. Kiba memperbaiki pertunjukkan teaternya yang gagal dan kali ini Kakashi memastikan semua orang yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian teknik adalah mereka yang cukup ahli seperti Shion dan Chouji.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyelinap keluar lewat jendela teater. Bersembunyi di antara deretan convertible prancis dan menuju sebuah tenda di ujung barak yang kosong. Malam ini adalah malam yang berharga. Malam dimana setahun yang lalu Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan malam dimana ia menemukan cinta pertama dan hasrat hidupnya yang baru.

Tangannya menggandeng tangan Naruto sedangkan yang satunya membawa sebuah obor asetilen dan menelusuri jalan yang gelap. Sasuke menyibakkan tenda dan mendapati betapa tempat itu kosong.

Mereka berbaring saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Bisik Sasuke sambil mencium leher Naruto.

Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke. Mengecup bibir pria di hadapannya "Aku juga cinta padamu Sasuke _nii-san_ _._ "

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan suara desahan dan erangan Naruto. Kehangatan dan suara erotis yang diam-diam menggerus malam dan meleburkan jiwa mereka dalam kefanaan.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

Semua orang akan mengingat hari dan tanggal dan bagaimana suasana di waktu Kakashi mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung mereka berdebar karena euphoria.

"Selamat saudaraku, kita akan pulang. Kembali ke kampung halaman dan berkumpul bersama keluarga kalian…" Kakashi berujar dengan suaranya yang lantang "…jangan lupakan bagaimana kita berjuang dan bersaudara di sini. Bagaimana teman-teman kita mengorbankan diri demi Negara dan martabat bangsa kita. Jadi berdoalah pula demi arwah mereka dalam kesukacitaan kalian."

Suara teriakan lantang bergema di antara orang-orang. Kebahagiaan tak terbendung karena setelah bertahun-tahun perang berkecamuk, akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Dan kita akan dibagi dalam 2 kloter besar. Kapten Shikamaru akan mengumumkan daftar nama orang-orang yang pulang pad kloter pertama."

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto berharap mereka berada di kloter yang sama, tidak peduli yang pertama atau kedua asalkan mereka bisa bersama.

Namun pada kenyataannya mereka terpisah dalam kloter yang berbeda. Naruto masuk dalam kloter yang pertama, ia akan pulang duluan ke Tokyo.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan keduan setelah pengumuman kloter itu, mereka saling mencari. Sebuah rasa khawatir dan cemas karena keinginan untuk pulang bersama tidak terkabul muncul dan menakuti mereka seperti sosok monster.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

Malam sebelum kepulangan Naruto. Sasuke mengajak Naruto berpiknik kembali di malam hari. Sasuke mengendarainya convertible nya menuju tebing, melewati ladang gandum dan angin semilir. Ia berhenti di tengah ladang gandum lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke tepi pantai. Langit menghamparkan jutaan bintang di angkasa sedangkan angin meniupkan rambut dan pakaian mereka. Sasuke menatap Naruto ketika pemuda itu menyusulnya keluar dari mobil.

"Aku begitu senang mendengar semua pasukan akhirnya bisa pulang. Dan aku senang kita juga bisa pulang."

"Aku akan meminta Kiba untuk menggantikanku pulang duluan. Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng "Tidak bisa semudah itu, mereka punya ketetapannya. Dan kau tahu bahwa itu mutlak. Lagi pula kau bisa menungguku sebentar di sana."

"Aku tidak mau berpisah." Ujar Naruto sedih.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, ini adalah awal. Ingatlah bahwa kita telah merajut masa depan kita selama ini dan menunggu hari ini tiba." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat, mencium puncak kepala pemuda tersebut. Menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Naruto dalam dekapannya "Naruto-ku ku tersayang, jangan pernah lupa bahwa cinta kita teramat istimewa, masa-masa indah yang berhasil kita curi sementara menunggu giliran untuk mati demi Negara kita. Kau dan aku, kita percaya bahwa ada dunia di luar perang. Ingatkah kau ketika kita membicarakan ini? setiap bom dan peluru yang terlempar ke arah kita tidak akan memisahkan kita. Dan kini saat hari dimana kita pulang telah tiba, sambutlah hari itu dengan suka cita. Tunggulah aku di Tokyo, kita berjanji akan bertemu di Shinjuku saat kita tidak tahu dimana akan bertemu…tunggu disana sayangku. Aku akan datang dan kita akan menemukan satu sama lain."

Dalam pelukan Sasuke tersebut Naruto mengangguk sembari diam-diam menangis.

.

.

:: Behind The War Lines ::

.

.

 **Akhir agustus 1945**

Cahaya fajar yang teduh dan udara dingin di tepi laut mengantarkan isakan tangis di dermaga. Kloter 1 akan berangkat kurang dari 10 menit dan Sasuke masih setia berada di tempat dimana ia dan Naruto bisa saling melihat.

" _Aishiteru..kekasihku."_ Naruto melihat Sasuke sambil melemparkan isyarat-isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Dari atas dek kapal.

Konvoi itu perlahan menjauhi pantai. Dan saat orang-orang perlahan kembali ke barak, Sasuke masih setia berdiri disana. Memandang kapal yang melaju cepat dan perlahan mengecil dari pandangan.

Air mata Sasuke tak kuasa mengalir "Aku mencintaimu Naruto, aku mencintaimu kekasihku." Ujar Sasuke hingga kapal Naruto lenyap dari pandangan matanya.

.

.

 **Pertengahan oktober 1945**

Saat Sasuke mengira pemberangkatan kloter dua hanya akan berjarak beberapa satu atau dua minggu maka ia salah. Ia harus menunggu kurang lebih sebulan, menanti gilirannya pada hari dimana ia benar-benar pulang. Perasaannya membuncah tidak karuan.

Keinginannya untuk bertemu Naruto dan rasa rindunya terhadap pemuda itu tidak terbendung.

"Naruto, aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke sembari menatap buih lautan.

.

.

Jalanan di Shinjuku padat dan sejak kedatangannya di hari pertama. Sasuke tak pernah lupa menyempatkan diri datang ke Shinjuku. Menanti Naruto di sana dengan setangkai mawar.

Ia telah membawa banyak mawar dan menghitung banyak hari penantiannya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah datang. Pernah ia berspekulasi bahwa Naruto bosan menunggunya kembali dan pemuda itu meninggalkannya, sempat ia menyalahkan keterlambatan kloter 2 yang tidak cepat kembali.

Sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan…

Sasuke menghabiskan musim gugurnya menunggu setiap hari di Shinjuku. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah datang hingga musim dingin tiba dan membekukan hatinya.

Di pertengahan musim dingin, dimana ia telah menyerah akan Naruto. Sasuke mengunjungi kantor pusat angkatan darat di Tokyo dan menanyakan seputar kapal kloter pertama dan menjadi usaha terakhirnya mencari Naruto. Sasuke mendapat kabar yang menghancurkan dirinya.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah tiba sersan. Kapal itu mendapat serangan dan seluruh awak kapalnya tidak ada yang selamat. Dua hari dalam perjalanannya, sebuah kapal asing menghantamnya dengan meriam dan kapal itu tenggelam."

Sasuke membeku mendengarnya. Naruto tidak datang bukan karena dia tidak mau atau melupakan Sasuke. Naruto tidak datang karena dia tidak bisa. Naruto tidak akan pernah datang. Dia tidak pernah tiba.

.

.

 **Dua tahun kemudian, February 1947**

Sasuke berjongkok pada sebuah tugu peringatan pahlawan perang Jepang. Di bawah tugu itu banyak bunga dan dupa yang di letakkan orang-orang untuk menghormati dan mendoakan keluarga, teman, kekasih mereka yang gugur dalam perang.

Dan di sanalah Sasuke. Berkunjung setiap bulan di malam hari dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk merenung. Mengingat tentang kekasihnya Naruto sambil bersandar di bawah tugu tersebut dengan dupa yang dia nyalakan, memandang langit dan meneteskan air matanya kembali. Kenangannya terlempar di masa lalu dan itu membuat hatinya hancur.

Sasuke meletakkan setangkai crisan putih dan sebuah surat di dalamnya.

 _Untuk Naruto tercinta,_

 _Hari ini hari peringatan percintaan kita - 7 Februari 1944 - hari saat aku pertama kali mendengarmu bernyanyi di Manchuria. Lagu itu membawa kenangan terindah dalam hidupku. Kenangan dari acara panggung militer dengan tirai terbuat dari balon udara dan lampu sorot dari kaleng... kenangan saat aku melihat seorang pemuda lugu bersuara tenor..._

 _Kita minum di Mogao, makan di Huangshan... Kita menukar janji dan cincin. Dalam show pertama, seseorang harus diangkut dari truk dan dibaringkan di dalam tenda. Malam hujan deras, sepasang tentara berteduh di bawah pohon. Kita menghabiskan waktu dengan mobil convertible Perancis, hawa sejuk Gunung Utara, dan makanan piknik dengan 2 botol soda._

 _Di suatu malam berangin, kita merayap keluar dari jendela teater dan tertidur saling berpelukan. Saat terbangun, sungguh ajaib kita belum tertangkap basah. Berkendara menuju tebing, kita berhenti di tengah ladang gandum. Masih terasa kebahagiaan saat kita diberitahu kita akan dipulangkan. Tapi bersedih saat tahu kita tak bisa pulang bersama._

 _Di pantai sunyi, kita berpisah di bawah langit Manchuria bertabur bintang. Air mata tak bisa berhenti berlinang saat aku berdiri di atas tembok laut dan memandang konvoi-mu hilang di ujung langit. Kita bersumpah akan hidup bersama tapi takdir berkata lain. Kamu tak pernah tiba..._

 _Naruto, di mana pun kamu kini berada... Kenangan ini sungguh berharga bagi kita berdua. Selamat malam, kekasihku... "Tidur" yang nyenyak, sayang..._

.

.

.

-The End-

Ada sebuah surat cinta yang sangat menyentuh mengenai sepasang kekasih yang memadu cinta di tengah perang yang pernah kubaca kemudian melatarbelakangi pembuatan fanfic ini.

Well, aku sangat suka membuat oneshot since ini sekali selesai ya. Ceritanya sedih-sedih ria kaya The Aisle Groom, but well I can't help. Aku hanya terinspirasi dari surat cinta yang kumaksud sebelumnya.

Anyway, please kindly left your review, I do want to know what's on your mind about this story.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah atau akan meninggalkan review di fanfic ini, kalian tahu cara mengapresiasi orang sejak negeri ini, akhir-akhir ini, minim apresiasi. Apresiasilah, karena orang itu akan terus berkarya untuk kalian…

See you

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
